


Two Words

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Threats, Watersports, robotic tentacles, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony invite Bruce over for dinner to thank him for taking care of a drunken Tony. The couple have more than just dinner in mind to show their gratitude, however.</p><p>(This is a rape fantasy fic, but is tagged as non-con to prevent people from being triggered).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Created from these prompts:
> 
> Tony ties up Bruce and keeps him like that for a whole weekend, fucking him over and over whenever he feels like it and ignoring him the rest of the time. He unties and re-ties bruce a couple of times in different positions. 
> 
> BDSM, Dom Tony, Sub Steve, vibrators, rim jobs, and whips
> 
> Stonyreclist: If you could, I've never read one where tony rapes steve (role playing or not). With watersports because he has no lube
> 
> I have a weird kink. Could you write one where Tony likes to fuck people with food (hot dogs, bananas) then shove it all the way in and eat it out if their ass? 
> 
> I took a little liberty with some of these to form them into a StarkSpangledBanner fic. Enjoy! :)

“Hello?” Bruce answered the phone, his voice still groggy with sleep.

He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was only six in the morning, and instantly reasoned that Steve was the one calling. Steve always woke up around 5:30 each day, and at times the super-soldier forgot that most of the world didn’t rise as early as he did.

“Hey, this is Steve. I’m sorry it’s so early but I’ve been thinking about what you did the past few days and I really appreciate it. I had no idea you had to take of Tony after our… Rough patch. Not a lot of people would be able to stand Tony for that long, and the fact that you put up with his relapse for three weeks means a lot to me Bruce. You’re a great friend, and I’d like to make it up to you,” Steve stated sincerely, and Bruce could tell just how much his actions meant to his fellow Avenger.

“Look, you really don’t need to do anything for me, Steve. But thanks. I just was doing what any friend would,” Bruce yawned as he rubbed his left eye with his left hand, trying to wake up enough to pay attention to Steve.

“Come over for dinner tonight at seven, Bruce. We’re having manicotti. Tony’s been begging me to make pasta for a while, and since we’re having you over I might as well make something nice. See you then!” the blonde exclaimed cheerfully before hanging up the phone, giving Bruce no time to reject his offer.

 _Steve’s always so appreciative, even when he doesn’t need to be. Sometimes I wonder how Tony got so lucky and I didn’t…_ Bruce thought to himself before drifting off to sleep again, feeling a bit jealous of the relationship that Steve and Tony had.

“Oh, so you make manicotti when Bruce is coming over but not when I want it? I see how it is, Steve. If you love him so much why don’t you just hook up with him instead of me?” Tony teased as he watched Steve take the piping hot dish out of the oven, the delicious smell hitting the genius’ nostrils almost immediately.

“You know I’d make you this even if Bruce wasn’t coming over, I just had more incentive to find a good recipe is all. Now he did something he didn’t have to, and we really need to thank him. I still wish it would have been me taking care of you and not him…” Steve sighed as he set the hot dish on the top of the stove, pulled off his oven mitts and tossed them on the countertop.

“Don’t think like that, Steve. I’ll admit, it was terrible what I did and I’m sorry for that. I really didn’t mean to hurt you like that… If anyone I should be the one that called Bruce, not you. Steve?” the genius asked as he walked behind Steve and interlocked his fingers with the larger man’s.

“Yes?” the blonde responded softly as he looked over his left shoulder to look Tony affectionately in the eyes.

“Why did you forgive me? You could have just kicked me out you know. Or beat the hell out of me. Or found someone else…” Tony’s voice drifted off as he thought about all of the other ways the situation could have gone, and it made him sick to think he could have lost the love of his life for such an awful mistake.

“I forgave you because I love you, Tony. I know you had good intentions; you just went about everything the wrong way. And I hate to admit it, but when I think about it now I get… Really excited. I kind of like the fact that you forced it on me now. Just the thought of you overpowering me for once is, I don’t know. Is there a kink that fits that, Tony?” Steve asked as he removed himself from Tony’s grasp, turned around and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“So you like the idea of me taking advantage of you? Well I guess we’ll have to do a little rape play sometime… But first we’re going to need a safe word,” Tony answered with a grin before planting a peck on Steve’s lips.

“Safe word?” the blonde questioned, a bit confused by the idea of not only pretending to have nonconsensual sex, but the use of a word that would somehow make it “safe.”

“Yeah, a safe word. Like if what I’m doing gets to be too much for you to handle or you’re not in the mood anymore. It has to be something so ridiculous that there’s no way in hell I’ll ever think that you’re playing along and enjoying yourself...”the brunet mumbled to himself as he stroked the hair on his chin as he thought about potential words.

“How about Kanye West?” Steve suggested in a completely serious tone, causing Tony to pull away and laugh hysterically.

“What? Kanye West! How do you even know who that is! But yes, I think Kanye West will work perfectly. There’s absolutely no way in hell there’s anything remotely sexual about that name. He’s the perfect cock blocker,” Tony replied after several minutes, wiping the tears away from his eyes that formed while he was laughing.

“You know I’m not naïve, Tony. I was looking through YouTube videos and I found some of his music, which was actually pretty good. But then I watched some of his interviews and the incident with that terrible country musician and it was awful. I’ve heard a lot of ridiculous things in my life, but some of his actions really take the cake…” Steve chuckled as he thought about West’s interruption of Taylor Swift accepting an award at the VMA’s.

“Kanye West it is! Now do you want to plan this out or-“ the genius began to say, but he was cut off when Jarvis announced Bruce’s arrival.

“I already set the table, Tony. Just serve each of us some manicotti and I’ll be up with Bruce in a moment. I love you,” Steve said with a smile, kissing Tony on the forehead before he walked over to the elevator.

As he went down to the bottom floor of the tower, Steve wondered what it would be like to actually live out his newly developed fantasy. He wasn’t sure why the unsettling incident was becoming a turn on to him, but he was a bit relieved. It was nice to know that he was able to get past Tony’s error in judgment and make the best of it, albeit in a strange way. Steve had no idea how rape could actually be acted out, but he assumed Tony had seen it all and knew the ropes already, since he was sure Tony role played it with a previous fling long ago. As he stepped out of the elevator and opened the door, he noticed Bruce seemed a bit uncomfortable and hesitant to come in, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Bruce, are you okay? Did something happen today? Here, get in from the cold,” Steve asked in concern as he gently took Bruce’s gloved hand and brought him into the tower.

“It’s nothing, Steve. I just had a long day; editing potential journal articles for ‘Science Bros Quarterly’ is exhausting after a while. But if I don’t edit them then you know they won’t get done. Tony’s great at marketing and helping me choose which essays should be included, but when it comes to the editing process he loses focus,” Bruce shrugged his shoulders in feigned indifference, and Steve simply nodded his head in response.

In reality, Bruce was feeling lonely and a bit depressed. After he listened to Tony go on and on about how much he loved Steve and all of the great sex they had for three weeks straight, it really wore on Bruce’s confidence and self-esteem. It had been so long since Bruce had been intimate with anyone that he longed for the touch of someone else, even if it was just for a night. There were times that he’d imagine Tony tying him up, using him in every way he could, while Steve was alongside him getting the exact same treatment. Other times Bruce would dream of Tony forcing Steve to rape and torture him with toys or his cock. He grew hard as the thoughts flooded his brain, and as they exited the elevator to go to the kitchen Bruce quickly dismissed the thoughts, though the physical effects of the images were still evident.

“You’re sweating… Something’s not right. Are you sick? Drink some water,” Steve directed as he poured Bruce a glass of water at the dinner table, and Bruce nodded his head in appreciation before taking a sip.

“Yeah, you look like shit Bruce. What’s on your mind? Come on, you can tell us what’s going on, we’re your best friends! If you need to shit your guts out the bathroom’s down the hall,” Tony extended his left arm out in front of him and pointed in the direction of the bathroom before shoveling a huge bite of manicotti in his mouth.

“I can assure you both I’m fine, I was just thinking about something. Don’t worry about it. This pasta’s delicious by the way, no wonder Tony likes your cooking so much,” Bruce complimented with a nervous smile, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

“I agree, Steve. Just never let him make you pumpkin cookies, they’re disgusting. The only good thing that came out of it was the great sex…” Tony winked at Steve, causing him to drop his fork, blush furiously and glare at him.

“TONY! Do you really have to bring up these kinds of things when we have a guest, especially Bruce? And my pumpkin cookies were delicious and you know it!” Steve raised his voice, and the two began to argue back and forth, making Bruce all the more uncomfortable.

Bruce quickly finished his pasta and quietly left the room; Steve and Tony’s argument was getting heated, and the last thing the scientist needed was to turn into the “other guy” and destroy the tower. He took the elevator down to Tony’s lab, punched in the code, had his eye scanned by the sensors and was granted access. After the first gathering of the Avengers, Tony allowed Bruce access to his lab whenever he wanted to work and today was a day he was thankful to have that privilege.

After an hour of reading through some of the articles that Tony selected to be included in the latest edition of their scientific journal, the billionaire entered the lab. He was sweaty, his shirt and pants were covered in red sauce and cheese, and he had a huge smile on his face. Bruce immediately put the pieces together and slapped his forehead and shook his head in disbelief.

“Who would have thought that angry sex on a table full of pasta would be good? Steve knows how to make everything amazing…Maybe next time you can join us, if you want,” Tony stated nonchalantly, and Bruce immediately turned his head and stared at him, his mouth agape.

“What? Steve and I have done kinkier things than a threesome, and you’re our friend so I know he’d go for it…” Tony smirked as he walked behind Bruce and put his right arm around the scientist’s shoulders.

“Tony, there are some parts of a relationship that should be kept between you and Steve. Even though I have thought about-” Bruce blurted out and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment as his face flushed beet red.

“I knew it, that’s why you were so sweaty and nervous! After me going on and on about Steve and I’s sex life when I was drunk it was probably too much for you to see us together… Now tell me, do you have someone you’re seeing who’s helping you get your needs met? Or have you just been enjoying a close, intimate relationship with Rosie Palmer?” Tony joked as he took a seat next to Bruce and examined his friend’s shocked facial expression.

“No, I don’t have anyone, Tony, you know that. Now can we just drop this? It’s never going to happen for me ever again and I just need to accept that,” Bruce responded dejectedly as he put his head on the table to avoid looking at Tony.

“Bruce, no need to talk like that. I’ll just come out and say it; I’ve wanted an excuse to have sex with you for a long time. You’re smart, we’ve made a world famous journal, and you’re hot. Now look at it this way, if you have sex with us you aren’t going to have to worry about the green rage monster coming out since you trust us, I’ve got more than enough experience to give you what you want and plus it’ll add some spice into Steve and I’s relationship, if he’s down for it. Now, what do you say?” the genius asked as he poked Bruce’s side to get him to look into his eyes.

“If you get Steve’s consent maybe we’ll talk about this again… I just don’t know if that would be a good idea, Tony. It could ruin everything,” Bruce responded quietly, turning his gaze away from Tony to the wall.

“Bruce, if you need us to help you we will. We’re teammates, after all,” Bruce heard someone near the door say, and when he turned around he realized it was Steve, who was also covered in bits of manicotti.

“Steve? Have you he-” Bruce was cut off when Steve wagged his finger in the air and made a “shush” noise.

“Bruce, I heard everything, I’ve been standing back here the whole time. Tony and I have been running this idea back and forth for the past few days, and I’ll admit this is part of the reason why we had you over. Now, if you want to do this, we’re more than willing to do anything. It’s the least we can do for you,” Steve responded carefully and thoughtfully as he took a seat next to Bruce, leaned over him and kissed Tony seductively on the lips.

“I do have this one fantasy…” Bruce mumbled, and soon the three were discussing the ins and outs of their impending threesome.

 When Jarvis announced that it was midnight, Bruce attempted to leave the lab to go home, but Tony rushed past him and blocked the exit.

“You’re not going anywhere, Bruce… And neither is Steve for the matter. Jarvis, summon the tentacles,” Tony snapped his fingers, and before Bruce even realized what was going on four metallic tentacles came down from the ceiling and grabbed him by the hands and wrists.

“Tony, what are you doing? Let us go!” Steve cried out, trying to break free from the tentacles’ grip, but found that the robotic arms were made of a new metal that he could not destroy.

The tentacles dragged both men to the middle of the room and forced them onto their knees as two little robotic arms came down and fitted their mouths with red and gold colored ball gags.

“You know, it’s going to be a lot of fun ruining both of you. Such good boys… Probably never touched your own cocks in your life. I’m going to change that. Now I know you’re thinking ‘please don’t hurt me, Tony! I thought you were our friend!’ and all that shit, but I’m not your friend. You’ve both been teasing me for way too long and I’m going to get what I want. I’m going to keep you here as long as I want, and I’m going to do whatever I want to you when I want to. I may leave for hours at a time, or I might just stand here and watch you squirm. Tentacles, clean them up while I get the equipment ready,” Tony commanded before walking over to the far end of the lab out of Bruce and Steve’s sight.

The robotic tentacles made quick work of their clothes, spreading shreds of material around the room like confetti. Next, Tony’s little helpers cleaned every inch of the captives’ bodies with soap and water and patted them dry with a towel. As they were being cleaned, Bruce looked over at Steve, whose cock was rock hard and leaking precome all over the cold lab floor. He realized that this type of play happened more often than he thought, and as an image of Tony brutalizing Steve came into Bruce’s mind his dick became erect.

“Looks like you boys are enjoying this a bit too much… I’ve got a way to fix that,” Tony grinned as he came back into sight, wearing a clean pair of black jeans and a tight red tank top.

Bruce noticed that there were two holsters connected to Tony’s belt buckle, one on each side of his legs. He craned his neck and squinted his eyes to get a closer look, and made an audible gasping sound when he realized what was in them.

“Yes, Bruce, they’re vibrators. Huge, thick, black cocks that buzz… Now I’ve been watching you, and I know you’re both too well behaved to have tried anything like this, but today you’re going to find out why I love cock so much. Tentacles, bend them over so their faces are pressed down on the ground and their asses are spread open for me,” Tony directed as he pulled out the two large vibrators from their holsters while another robotic arm came down from the ceiling and squirted a generous amount of lube onto both of the sex toys.

As Tony watched appreciatively from the sidelines, two small metal tentacles came down and forced themselves inside of Bruce and Steve’s assholes, causing them to squirm in shock and discomfort from the cold intrusion. As the metal devices pumped in and out of the two men, another two arms came down and removed the ball gags, allowing them to speak once again.

“Get me out of here, please! This… This is wrong! Nothing’s supposed to be in my private areas, get it out of me, it hurts!” Steve cried out, wiggling his ass in a defeated attempt to remove the foreign object.

Steve looked over at Bruce and winked at him, assuring him that it was okay to struggle and say whatever he wanted. He knew that he could stop this all with just two words; he could just say “Kanye West” and they’d let him go. He could go home, turn on some cheap, filthy porn with rape fantasy galore, touch himself then go to sleep in his comfortable bed. But for the first time since the accident, two people trusted him enough to believe that he wouldn’t turn into his other form during rough sex, and he knew he couldn’t pass up this opportunity. His best friends wanted to give him the attention he’d been denied, and Bruce realized in that moment that it was okay for him to completely let go and enjoy this in its entirety.

“Tony! For God’s sake have you gone crazy! Steve and I were just playing outside and now you want to hurt us… What did we do to deserve this! Let go of me!” Bruce snarled, glaring at Tony so intensely that the genius actually took a small step back in surprise.

“We all need to learn how to awaken our sexual desires, Brucey, and I’m going to teach you. Now that your perfect little holes are prepared I’m going to shove these cocks in your ass all the way to the base and set them on the highest setting possible. Now, if you don’t stay perfectly still I’m going to whip your asses until they’re bloody. Oh, and try not to come too soon…” Tony threatened as he waited for the robotic tentacles to exit their assholes before shoving the black vibrating dicks in until the toys’ balls were resting against the two men’s perineums.

Tony clicked a button on the back of the dildos, causing them to vibrate at such a vicious speed that Bruce thought he’d lose it right then and there. The pain from being stretched, mixed with the intense pleasure the vibrator was providing, was driving Bruce wild with lust. He desperately fought back his orgasm, as he wanted to be able to fully enjoy this experience for as long as possible. When he looked over at Steve, he was surprised to see how incredibly composed and calm he was, and Bruce simply assumed that they’d done this sort of thing so often that Steve had become a bit desensitized.

“Hmm… You two seem to be enjoying this more than you should. Tell me you’re sorry for being such sluts and enjoying your punishment!” Tony yelled as he grabbed a small red whip with a gold handle off of his tool bench and whipped Bruce’s ass with it, causing him to howl in pain.

“Stop! Stop hitting me, it hurts so much! I’m begging you please, just let me go!” Bruce pleaded  as he felt the whip hit his tender flesh over and over again, the sensation becoming too much as he felt his orgasm rumble to the surface, causing him to ejaculate all over the floor.

“Bruce, no! Tony, Tony, don’t punish Bruce, punish me! I’ve been the bad boy, not him!” Steve pleaded when he noticed Bruce’s jizz on the floor and the disappointed, yet excited, look that spread across his fiancé’s face.

Tony laughed eerily as he struck Bruce’s tender flesh once more with the whip before pulling the large dildo out of both men’s assholes, admiring the nice gapes they left in their wake. He turned the cocks off with a “click,” handed them to one of the robotic arms and slowly walked in front of his two captives.

“So, you don’t want Bruce to be punished for coming so soon? And look at you, you haven’t even gotten off yet… Someone must not like sex. Am I going to have to teach you how to fuck, Steve? Maybe then you’ll like it. I better bust out the collar,” Tony slapped Steve across the face as hard as he could, immediately bruising the skin on his cheek and busting his lip open.

As Tony walked away to go get the collar, Bruce looked over at Steve. Steve looked at him with a warm grin, even though there was blood oozing from the wound. He began to say something, but Steve quickly cut him off.

“Bruce, I’m fine. This is what I like… You probably expected it to be the other way around though. Tony won’t hit you in the face, just me. If you’re not enjoying this we can stop. Do you want me to use the safe word?” Steve whispered as quietly as possible, to which Bruce promptly shook his head no and smiled; he was so intoxicated by the whole experience that he was having a difficult time forming any coherent thoughts.

“Tentacles, spread Bruce out on the workbench over there. Keep his ass over the edge and hold his legs apart so Steve will have perfect access to his asshole. Now, before you can begin Steve, I don’t have any lube for you to use when you fuck Bruce, so I’ll just have to prep him for you with something else…” Tony watched as the robotic tentacles put Bruce in the desired position, and after he was ready Tony slapped the collar that said “Stark’s Bitch” on to Steve’s neck.

He then directed the tentacles to bring Steve closer to Bruce’s splayed out body to ensure that he could see the entire sight in front of him. After everything was prepared, Tony stepped in front of Bruce’s naked body and pulled down his pants, revealing his thick, half-hard cock.

“Now, have you boys ever heard of a little thing called watersports? Of course you haven’t, you’re still pathetic little virgins busy playing with dollies and baseball cards. Now since I don’t have any lube, I’m going to have to piss in Bruce’s loose hole so you can fuck him raw. Now if you so much as flinch, Steve, I’m going to turn this collar onto the highest voltage and you’re going to regret everything you’ve ever done, got that clear?” Tony hissed as grabbed a small dial out of his pocket and moved it slightly, sending a shockwave into Steve’s collar and making him yelp in pain.

“There, I’ve made my point. Now Bruce, you’re going to like this…” the genius sighed before he lined his cock up to Bruce’s asshole and began to urinate.

“Please stop, this feels wrong! Steve, help me!” Bruce cried out, looking pleadingly into Steve’s eyes, though there was absolutely no way that he wanted it to end.

After he filled Bruce’s ass up with piss, he tucked himself back into his pants and commanded the tentacles to drag Steve over to Bruce’s body.

“Now, you’re going to give him your dick, Steve. You’re not going to hold back at all. If you do, I’m going to shove both of my dildos in your tight little hole. Now fuck him!” Tony demanded, and Steve promptly nodded his head and obliged, shoving his cock deep inside of Bruce’s piss filled asshole.

As Steve pounded away at Bruce, Tony ripped off his pants, hopped on the table and forced his cock down Bruce’s throat. Bruce loved the feeling of being completely filled up by the two people he cared the most about, and even though his ass burned and he wanted to puke he couldn’t get enough. Just knowing that Steve and Tony weren’t afraid to fuck him and give him what he needed was a much needed boost to his self-esteem.

“Now swallow it all, you pathetic piece of shit,” Tony growled as he came, shooting his load down Bruce’s abused throat, and Steve came inside of Bruce shortly after.

After Tony shook the last drops of cum out of his slit, he pulled out of Bruce’s mouth and got off the table and zipped his pants up. He observed Steve’s exhausted face for a minute before grabbing his fiancé’s softening cock and yanking it out of Bruce’s loose and sloppy hole.

“Now slurp it all up, Steve,” Tony commanded as he grabbed Steve by the neck and forced him down to Bruce’s opening, making him lick up the mixture of semen and piss that leaked out of the scientist’s spent hole.

When Steve finished cleaning up his mess, Tony took his hand away from his fiancé’s neck and smiled at the scene in front of him. It was beautiful, perfect, and he couldn’t get enough of seeing his two favorite men completely at his mercy.

“Tentacles, let them go until I come back tomorrow, and give them food if they need it. I’ll be back down here sometime tomorrow. Don’t you two make a peep, or I’ll shut you both up with my cock,” Tony threatened before leaving the lab, leaving the robotic arms remove their grips from Steve and Bruce and retreat back into the ceiling.

The next afternoon, Steve and Bruce woke up from a particularly great slumber. They were both naked and curled up on the couch at the far end of the lab, covered by a warm, fluffy black blanket.

“So, what do you think Tony’s going to do to us today?” Bruce yawned as he got up from the couch and stretched, his ass still feeling sore from the night’s festivities.

“Well he’s been wanting to try something… Kind of strange. I don’t know if you’re going to be up for this, you may want to say ‘Kanye West’ when we get started… Come here and I’ll tell you what it is,” Steve’s voice trailed off as he looked up at Bruce, who gave him a puzzled look in return but listened to him anyway.

Several minutes later, the tentacles cleaned both of the men off and tied them in child’s pose with their asses facing the doorway so their clean holes would be the first thing Tony would see. They waited in anticipation for their captor to arrive, and the moment that Tony stepped in the room they could see from the reflection from the glass wall that Steve’s prediction about today’s rape play adventure was correct.

“You did a great job of preparing them for me today, tentacles. Now spread your legs out as far as they can go, I haven’t eaten lunch yet…” Tony purred with desire as he set the basket of grapes, bananas, and a bag filled with two hot dogs next to their feet.

“W-what are you going to do? My bottom still hurts from yesterday… Can I just go home please?” Bruce whimpered as tears began to fall from his eyes, and Steve simply looked back with a look of desperation on his face.

“No, you’ll go home when I’m done with you. I’m going to need to open you both up, and if you scream I’m going to get the collar,” Tony threatened as he got down on his knees, positioned his mouth against Steve’s clean hole and began to lick it in a swirling motion.

Steve moaned loudly as Tony hungrily lapped at his ass, alternating between pushing his tongue inside of the tight ring of muscle and licking around it. Bruce watched admirably as Tony worked Steve’s asshole open with his skilled, wet tongue, and he hoped that it would soon be his turn. No one had ever given him a rim job in his entire life, and he’d always been curious about what they felt like. Bruce immediately snapped out of his daydream, however, when Tony called for him.

“Tentacles, position Bruce underneath of Steve so he has access to his cock. Now Bruce, you’re going to suck Steve off while I eat my lunch, understand? As soon as he gets off then I’m going to taste you, but if you don’t swallow every drop of his cum I’m not going to put in any prep work on you,” Tony moved away from Steve’s asshole, plucked a grape off of the bundle and slowly shoved it in his fiancé’s asshole.

“Jesus!” Steve gasped as Tony sucked the small piece of fruit out of his puckered flesh while Bruce worked his hard dick with his mouth, licking the head at a slow, teasing pace.

“Damn, Steve. Your asshole just loves to give me what I need…” Tony sighed in contentment as he shoved several grapes into Steve’s hole and promptly sucked them out, enjoying the way the fruit’s juices squished out as he lapped them out of the blonde’s asshole.

“Stop…” Steve groaned as Tony began to shove a hotdog in his ass, secretly enjoying the easy slide of the processed meat into his body more than he’d like to admit.

When the hotdog was almost in, Tony put his mouth around the end of it and pulled it out slowly, sending Steve over the edge. He came all over Bruce’s face, giving the scientist no opportunity to swallow any of it. After Tony ate half of the piece of meat, he noticed Bruce’s jizz-covered face and threw the rest of the food on the ground.

“Dammit, Bruce! I told you that you had to swallow it all up… You need to be punished,” Tony hissed as he commanded the tentacles to hold Bruce up against the wall, stomach first.

After Bruce was in position with his legs spread out, Tony walked over to him, got down on his knees and pulled the scientist’s cheeks apart, spitting in Bruce’s hole and spreading it around with his tongue in the process.

“That’s gross, please stop! What’s wrong with you! Steve, help me!” Bruce whined half-heartedly; in reality he loved the way Tony’s tongue felt painting stripes of saliva onto his clean, hairy hole.

Tony ignored his pleas, and slowly went over to the basket, grabbed an unripe banana and peeled it open before bringing it back over to Bruce. As the fibrous fruit began to enter Bruce’s body, he immediately disliked the feeling. It was hard, but mushy at the same time, and it had a strangely sticky texture to it. When it was a quarter of the way into Bruce’s ass, he couldn’t stand the complex, unpleasant feeling any longer.

“Kanye West! Kanye West! Tony get it out of there!” Tony immediately heeded his call, removed it and tossed it aside.

“Tentacles, let go of Steve and Bruce. Bruce, you okay? I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Tony apologized as he got up from his kneeling position and flipped Bruce around so he could look at him.

“You did great, Bruce. Do you want to try something else, or are you done?” Steve asked as he joined up with Tony, and they wrapped their arms around their somewhat shaken friend.

“I’m fine, it’s just the… The fruit didn’t feel right. Can one of you do me please? Or both of you? I just need a release,” Bruce whimpered as he looked back and forth between Steve and Tony, and immediately the two men took him over to the couch.

“You think you could handle two cocks, or do you just want one of us to fuck you while you blow the other?” Tony asked as he removed his clothes, studying Bruce’s facial expressions carefully, though he couldn’t figure out what he wanted.

“I just want to watch you two,” Steve interjected, and he grabbed a stool from the tool bench and brought it over to the front of the couch so he’d have the perfect view.

“Fair enough. Bruce, you okay with this?” Tony questioned as he parted Bruce’s legs and positioned his cock at his friend’s entrance, making sure that this was indeed what Bruce desired.

Bruce nodded yes, and Tony slowly pushed his way into Bruce’s body, enjoying the heat and tightness of the scientist’s asshole. Steve touched himself in rhythm to Tony’s thrusts, and Bruce’s eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure of being completely filled. Soon Tony picked up the pace and rubbed Bruce’s dick in tandem and he came, sending his semen splashing up onto his chest and a little on his chin.

Tony licked off the small amount that hit Bruce’s chin, the sight of which finished Steve off, causing him to release his seed all over his hand. Tony came with a cry seconds later, filling Bruce up to the brim with his warm, salty semen before pulling out. He gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips before he slid out, and both he and Bruce sat up on the couch, making room for Steve to join them. When Steve took a place on the couch next to Bruce, they all embraced and became a naked tangle of limbs, covered in a fluid mixture of sweat and semen.

“Well even though that moved from rape play to vanilla sex, I’d say this was a pretty successful way of thanking you for helping us out Bruce,” Tony sighed confidently as he reached over and kissed Steve on the lips, then Bruce.

“You know you really didn’t have to do this for me you guys, but thanks. I really appreciate this a lot, it’s nice to actually let off some steam,” Bruce responded appreciatively as he wrapped his arms around Steve and Tony, pulling them closer.

“Yeah, this was nice, I’m looking forward to the next time,” Steve chimed in, earning him gasps and wide eyed stares from Bruce and Tony, and all they could do was nod their heads in response; Kanye West didn’t ruin their sexual experience after all.  

 


End file.
